


A Vow

by Awnyaa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/pseuds/Awnyaa
Summary: “I’m not saying that I want to get married,” Kaiba said, holding the blonde’s hand in his own, “but I don’t want another day to go by without you knowing that I plan on spending the rest of my life with you.” [Puppyshipping /Violetshipping].





	A Vow

Sitting in the living area of their penthouse apartment, Kaiba smiled silently over at his partner. Joey had his fists raised at the TV screen, yelling about the contestants ‘lack of skill’ on some cooking show.  
  
For someone as passionate about food as Joey, he knew he should have expected this outburst. But the think about Joey Wheeler was that he always had something to surprise Kaiba with.  
  
After knowing each other for more than ten years and dating for five, Kaiba was still surprised by his lover, even at the small things.  
Joey never hid his passion, not about anything.  
  
The blond would get riled up at anything, a trait Kaiba once found irritating but now came to love.  
Joey was never ‘hyperactive’, but passionate.  
  
And that passion make Kaiba feel so much love in his body that he couldn’t imagine life without it.  
  
Kaiba stood suddenly and pulled Joey with him, walking around to the back of the couch and standing their, together.  
  
“Kaiba, what’s . . .”  
  
Kaiba just looked at him and Joey knew not to ask. He’d get an answer soon enough.

The brunet reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ring. It was broad and silver, but simple. Its surface reflected the light of the room and Joey noticed a light blue tint to the piece of jewellery.

Joey stared down at the circular item in his partner’s hand. He was stunned into silence.

“From that first night you kissed me, and even before then, I couldn’t imagine myself with anyone but you.” Kaiba started, “You’ve been a part of my life for as long as I remember and you never let me forget about it.”

Joey let out a small laugh in response.

“But now it’s my turn. I never want you to forget about us, I never want you to not be in my life. I never want you to think, even for a second, that I don’t love you.”

Kaiba took Joey’s left hand in his, never breaking eye-contact with the blond. He squeezed gently.

“I’m not saying that I want to get married,” Kaiba said, holding the blonde’s hand in his own, “but I don’t want another day to go by without you knowing that I plan on spending the rest of my life with you.”

Joey stared into those blue eyes he had fallen madly in love with.

The same eyes that never lost their shine, that never showed him anything but love, pride and passion.

Those blue eyes that made him feel like he was swimming in the world warmest, safest, freshest ocean.

The eyes that made him feel more loved and protected than he ever remembered.

He stared at the man in front of him, no words forming.

Kaiba held the ring to Joey’s finger, but never put it on.

His look turned to one of question and a hint of fear appeared in those sapphire orbs.

Joey took the que and smiled at his partner, nodding his head in a silent answer.

The silver ring was placed on his finger. It didn’t feel new or odd, but it felt right. It felt as though it had always been there.

He looked down at his hand and smiled.

Then he took his hand from Kaiba’s and walked away.

Seto looked after his lover, his hand still stretched out from when it had placed the ring on the others hand.

Joey rushed back into the room less than a minute later, holding a small box in his own hands.

“Great minds think alike, eh?” He grinned, walking back to the brunet.

This time it was Kaiba’s turn to look shocked.

Joey wasted no time opening the box and taking the ring inside into his other hand, throwing the box on the couch beside them.

It was similar to the one Kaiba had bought Joey. Silver and smooth, no elaborate design or gems. Just pure and elegant.

“I’m not sayin’ I want to get married either,” Joey laughed, taking Kaiba’s strong hand into his. “I don’t know if I ever will, but I know I want to make some sort of vow to you. A vow to stay with you forever. A vow to never leave your side, no matter how much you piss me off. I vow to love you forever, Seto Kaiba.”

He wasn’t as hesitant putting the ring on his partner’s finger.

He knew he wouldn’t object.

Kaiba never looked down. As soon as the ring was on his finger, his eyes met the ones looking back at him.

“And I vow to love you forever, Joey Wheeler.”


End file.
